Let Me Care for You
by WriterChick1990
Summary: With Godric's death weighing heavily on her mind Sookie must reevaluate everything she thought she knew and reconcile her past judgements with the new reality she is facing. Can she keep her promise to Eric's maker and more importantly, will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Ok so this takes place right after Godric's death in Season two Episode 9 I will Rise Up. I need to be clear here I do not hate Bill so he wont be the psychotic villain here that he is in some fan fictions I actually sometimes like Bill *ducks as objects start flying* that being said I think he can be an over controlling judgmental boyfriend and no woman should be with him until he pulls his head out of his ass and realizes that the world has changed and the husband, boyfriend, father, etc. does not get to tell the woman what she will or will not due. I also have issues with the fact that when Bill says that Erics blood could cause her to have feelings for him she doesnt take a second to think about all the times she has had Bills blood. Really Sookie? Really? *shakes head at stupidity*I will therefore attempt to fix that here. In addition to being influenced by later episodes I will probably also embrace aspects from the books, in which Sookie ends up with Eric BECUASE THEY BELONG TOGETHER! Ok so now that I have gotten that rant off my chest let the fun begin. This**** is my first True Blood fan fiction so please be kind.**

* * *

><p>As I walk down the hallway wiping my tears away I pause in front of the door to the room I share with Bill. Abruptly I realize I don't want to go in. He may be waiting for me to come back and I don't think I can face his judgmental attitude, or worse his pity at my naivety and if he's dead for the day I don't think I could bear to be alone, not now. I glance down the hall at Eric's room and I am halfway there before I've consciously made the decision. The door has not been properly shut and I'm through it and closing the door securely behind me before I have time to second-guess myself.<p>

"Sookie?"

My gaze is drawn to the dejected form on the bed. I walk towards him taking in his hunched over body, his hands are clasped before him and his head is downturned as though he cant quite summon the energy to lift it. I place my hand. I place my hand on his bare shoulder, "Yes?"

He looks up at me his tears have left bloody tracks down his face and chest, his voice cracks as he says, "Godric is gone."

"Yes," I say nodding sadly as I kneel on the bed beside him. I pick up his discarded shirt and attempted to clean up his face and chest. Realizing it's doing little good I drop the shirt and stand to go get a washcloth from the bathroom. His hand snaps out and grabs my wrist effectively stopping me.

"Please don't go."

If I didn't already know how deeply Godric's death had effected Eric that please would have done it. As it was hearing the unshakable Viking ask for something instead of demanding it freaked me out and almost broke my heart. I use my free hand to brush his hair back saying, "I'm just going to get a washcloth to clean you up, I'll be right back."

He nods releasing me and I hurry to the bathroom quickly returning with the damp washcloth to find him sitting further back on the bed so his back rests against the headboard. I sit beside him, facing him, and gently start to wipe the blood off of him. He swallows heavily his adam apples bobbing before meeting my eyes and asking, "Did he- Was it-?"

"It was very quick. I don't believe he suffered much. . It wasn't what I expected," I reply understand what he's trying to ask and I continue by saying, "He said he wanted to burn but it wasn't like what happened to Bill, when he went into the sunlight to try to save me. I mean he said it would be fast because he was so old but it was completely different. He was consumed by this beautiful blue, it was breathtaking."

He wipes away the tears that leak out as I recall Godric's last moments and you can hear the awe in his voice as he says, "You weep for him."

"Of course. I know I didn't know him all that well but what I did know was enough. I know he was good and kind, though I don't think he believed that. I know he tried to make amends, he tried to make a world where we could all coexists. I know he was so brave in his final moments. So yes I cry for him, I'm sad for what the world has lost in losing Godric, for what you have lost, I say dropping the washcloth on the nightstand and placing my hand on his cheek.

He leans into my touch closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose. He opens his eyes meeting my gaze and lifting a hand to hold my own pressed against his cheek before saying, "Stay with me. I don't wish to be alone, not now. Not when I've lost my family again."

Not understanding what he's referring to but understanding the need to have something, to have someone, to hold onto I motion for him to slide over, I shift so I'm sitting next to him on the bed, and he slides down a bit so his head is level with my shoulders. I put my arm around him and start to run my fingers through his hair, knowing this always comforts me. As I feel the tension start to leave his body I remind him, "You still have Pam."

"I care deeply for my progeny and would do anything for her, as a maker should, but Godric came into my life at a time when I had nothing and he gave me everything. He was everything to me. He was more then my maker, more then my friend. He was my father, my brother, my son," he says turning his head to look at me. He moves in the scarce few inches and presses his lip to my own, when I don't pull away he deepens the kiss reaching up with one hand to cradle my face while the other slides behind my back and repositions us so I'm lying down on the bed with him above me.

When I feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip I push on his shoulders. He understands and pulls back gazing down at me the question clear in his deep blue eyes. I take a quivering breath and say, "Eric we cant. I cant. I'm with Bill. I love him."

"I understand," he says clearly not happy with this turn of events but surprises me when he continues by saying, "Just let me hold you, I just need- I need to feel something."

When I nod my acceptance he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close tucking me flush against his solid form. After a couple of minutes of comfortable science I say, "If someone had told me a couple days ago I would be lying in a bed with Eric Northman I would have called them 10 kinds of crazy."

When I receive no acknowledgement I realize he is dead for the day. Giving a sigh of pure contentment I close my eyes and succumb to my dreams.

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open as cool lips run light kisses along my collarbone. I run my hand up one of the strong arms gripping my waist. My fingers dig into his shoulder and my other hand twines into his hair as I arch into his kisses, which have traveled decidedly lower.<p>

I feel his blunt teeth graze the swell of my breast as he laughs at my reaction. I gasp as his lips lightly graze my nipple and groan my displeasure as he pulls back. His eyes meet my own, full of mischief as he says, "Patience lover."

Realizing we're both naked I ask, "Is this a dream?"

"Does it matter," he asks his hand sliding across my hip and down to come to a rest on top of the warm wet juncture between my thighs. He slides one finger into me and swallows my gasp with a deep open mouthed kiss before saying, "You want this."

"Yes," I moan as he starts pumping his finger in and out of me.

"You want me," he growls a second finger joining the first followed quickly by the third.

"Yes, God yes," I gasp. As I near the edge of what I'm sure will be one of the best orgasms of my life he removes his hand. However before I can voice my protests he pulls my leg over his hip and thrusts into me, filling me and thereby pushing me over the edge.

As I come back down Eric picks up his pace and his fangs click down as he says, "You are mine Sookie."

"Eric," I moan pulling him closer so his chest is pressed tightly against my own.

His mouth smashes into my own in a bruising kiss as he rocks against me demanding, "Say it Sookie. Tell me your mine."

"Yours Eric only yours," I gasp before raining fevered kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Yes," he hisses flipping so I am the one on top and slips his hand between us to rub my clit.

"Eric," I scream in release.

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open and I hear a familiar voice chuckle while asking, "Dreaming of me Sookie?"<p>

I jerk into sitting position to find myself straddling Eric my dress up around my waist the obvious evidence of his arousal pressing against me through his pants. Before I can process this, the door splinters from its frame and I'm roughly pulled off of Eric. Faster then I can blink I'm across the room behind Bill who is slightly crouched in front of me with his fangs out.

"Bill," I question.

He ignores me, and growls at Eric, "Sookie is mine."

"Bill what are you doing," I demand to know.

"Yes Bill what is your problem," Eric asks slowly rising from the bed.

"I heard her scream," Bill yells at Eric.

"It was one of pleasure I assure you," Eric says reaching into the closet and pulling out a clean shirt to put on, his back to us.

"What," Bill asks slowly straightening.

"See or rather smell for yourself," Eric says turning to look at us ad gesturing to a decidedly damp area on his pants that is quite obviously not from him.

"Sookie," Bill questions turning to look at me, hurt obvious on his face.

My face burns with the intensity of my blush as I stammer my reply, "I-I was asleep. I was having one of those- those dreams."

"You took advantage of her," Bill accuses Eric pulling me into his side.

"Wait a minute Bill," I say not liking where this is headed.

"If anyone was taken advantage of it was clearly me," Eric says attempting to look innocent, and failing, after all this is Eric we're talking about and he continues by saying, "I woke for the night to find your human straddling me, moaning, and rubbing herself against me. I never thought of you as cruel Sookie but taking your pleasure from someone and offering none in return? Clearly I've underestimated you Miss Stackhouse."

"That is enough Eric," Bills snaps before saying, "Do not blame her for the results of your actions."

"Come now Bill don't pretend ignorance," Eric says stalking (because really how else can you describe it) closer to us.

"What are you talking about," I ask.

"Bills knows very well that a couple of drops of blood, even blood as powerful as mine, is not enough to cause the dreams unless some form of attraction already exists," Eric says, talking only to me and completely ignoring Bill, "It would take much more than that to cause them."

"Eric," Bill says warning clear in his voice. His hold on me loosens and I step out of his arms.

"That's not what you told me," I say to Bill starting to get a little worried, "You told me that it would cause dreams, and it might even cause me to feel attraction towards him."

"Bill you really should be more confident in your relationship. He knew that the amount of blood you ingested would cause all your subconscious feelings regarding me to come to the surface. He was clearly worried that they would be much friendlier than before, and he was right," Eric says a smug smirk firmly in place, "To manifest attraction out of nothing you would need to drink decidedly more."

"How much more," I ask ignoring Bill who has just grabbed my hand.

"Well there is no set amount but a believe a good comparison would be the amount needed to bring you back to life from the very brink of death," Eric says starting to frown, "Much more then you took from Bill when that creature attacked you in the woods."

I yank my hand out of Bills grasp and ask, "So if I was beaten, bleeding, broken, and paralyzed, seconds from death, and I drank enough to be completely healed? Would that be enough to do what you're talking about?"

"Yes more than likely but it would really depend on how much the vampire gave you in the that situation most vampires would give just enough to stop death. They wouldn't completely heal you unless it was their intent to influence your emotions in their favor," Eric says looking decidedly confused until he takes in Bill's guilty expression then he growls, "When?"

"The second night I knew him," I say my shock clear in my voice.

"Sookie," Bill pleads.

He didn't get to say anymore as the next second the room is filled with an inhuman roar and a crash as I realize that Eric has thrown Bill through the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Is it worth continueing? Please review and let me know. Any question or input are more then welcome and I will happily respond to all.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-I'm so sorry it took me so long to post an update. I had such a difficult time writing this, once you get through it you'll see why, but I actually had it ready and was going to post Sunday when a big storm hit and my power got knocked at. Still have no power but I fled my house in favor of school with my laptop and charger in tow so I could post this.**

**A few of you mentioned my spelling and grammar mistakes, I am editing this by myself so you'll just have to bear with me and I'll try to stay on top of it. You all have been so nice with your reviews I'm honestly overwhelmed by them, but in a good way. I'm glad to see that a lot of you were as annoyed as I was by Sookie not making the blood connection. Frankly it annoys me that the writers keep making Sookie do such stupid shit because she's much much smarter in the books. One of you did ask me what I thought of the Season 4 Eric/Sookie/Bill dream and I have to say that I know some people didn't like it but I kind of enjoyed the whole Sookie laying down the law thing because its much more in tune with her character from the books and you have to admit Bill's and Eric's reaction where hilarious.**

**Okay so vamplover669 you get your own paragraph because I really really wanted to respond to basically everything you said. The Godric rooftop scene is one of my favorite scenes too you're so right about the whole trust thing that was a big deal, but I also love it because it's the first time you get to see a more human side of Eric and I just love the whole Eric/Godric dynamic in general. You're preaching to the choir with the whole AB has a major man crush on Bill. I really want Sookie to mention Godric asked her to watch over Eric too, his reaction alone would make it completely worth it. I will definitely fix the Sookie/Pam relationship because I agree that it's so much better in the books.**

**I would also like to just briefly touch on a few points, personally I hated the whole Maryanne storyline it went on way to long and was extremely ridiculous so I will try to speed through it and get it resolved as quickly as possible but that wont happen until at least chapter 4 maybe not until 5. Also I think you guys misunderstood my whole standpoint on Bill. I'm not a fan of Bill I just think that he, occasionally, has a few good moments. However I don't feel the need to bash him I'm just going to follow along with the books and let him fade, unnoticed, into the background. Only bringing him back for small filler pieces.**

**And yes topdog19 Billy boy is in big trouble haha**

* * *

><p>Before I can process what has happened Eric is through the door of the bedroom, not bothering to open it, and into the living room. Where he has, apparently, decide that he's going to find out if it is in fact possible to beat a vampire to death. I follow him through what's left of the door and yell, "Eric stop!"<p>

Eric releases Bill from where he has him pushed up against the wall and steps back glaring at him while asking, "How long Bill? How long did you wait?"

"What," Bill asks clearly confused. There are several open wounds on his face that slowly begin to heal.

"How long before you had her," Eric demands to know, "How long before you fucked away her innocence!"

"Eric," I yell outraged.

"What has happened in Sookie's and my relationship is none of your concern," snarls Bill.

"Relationship implies consent," Eric breathes in a barely audible hiss.

"Whoa hold on a minute. I wasn't glamoured Eric, I knew what I was doing," I say holding up a hand when he opens his mouth to protest and continue by saying, "Don't get me wrong I'm mad as hell he didn't tell me what drinking that much of his blood would do to me, but I'm not about to accept that everything that happened between us was because of the blood. I made my own choices."

"Sookie," Bill starts to plead.

"No I'm talking and you're listening. I'm furious Bill Compton I asked you point blank what your blood would do to me and you may not have lied but you sure as hell omitted the truth. As angry as I am right now I still love you, God help me, but I don't trust you that's for damn sure. I'm not sure I ever will again. Quite frankly I don't even want to look at you right now," I finish with a sad frown.

"Sookie please," Bill begs.

"I can't hear it right now Bill. I need time to process this. You need to go."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll figure it out."

Bill nods and turns to leave when Eric's hand snaps out and grabs his arm, stopping him as Eric says, "Relinquish your claim on her. Now."

"What," I ask confused.

Eric releases Bill and takes a step back towards me, his glare still focused on Bill he explains, "In our world you are Bill's regardless of your feelings on the matter. You should be your own, belonging solely to yourself until you choose to belong to another."

"You mean until you can claim her," Bill accuses.

Eric's growl fills the room then he snaps, "I have never nor will I ever claim a woman against her will."

Bill looks at me clearly expecting me to agree that the only reason Eric is asking this is so he can claim me for himself. When he realizes I'm not going to argue with Eric he sighs heavily and says, "I relinquish my claim on Sookie. She is no longer mine."

"Now you can leave," Eric says.

"You may not be mine anymore Sookie but I still love you," Bill says to me and then before I could blink he is gone the door slamming shut behind him. Which is probably a good thing as a lamp shatters against the wall he had been standing in front of.

"I love you to," I whisper choosing to ignore the fact that Eric just tried to hit Bill in the head with a lamp.

I gasp as Eric is suddenly directly in front of me, gripping my upper arms so I cant move away, he asks, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Excuse me," I ask outraged.

"How can you still say you love him, knowing what you know now," Eric asks his piercing blue-green eyes boring into mine.

"I can't just turn off my feelings Eric."

"You should have feelings towards him, you should feel rage. You should despise him," Eric insists then continues with a pained look on his face saying, "He raped you."

"Eric now you're being ridiculous I had a lot of his blood but it's not like he roofied me," I say quite calmly.

"Your human courts recognize that a person under the influence of alcohol or drugs does not have the mental capacity to consent, how is being under the influence of his blood any different," Eric demands to know.

"Eric I get what you're saying but I was attracted to Bill before I had his blood. I wanted him. Me, not his blood, me," I say carefully.

"Wanting to fuck someone and actually doing it are two very different things. He took advantage of you. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not an idiot Eric," I huff and brush his hands off taking a step back, starting to get annoyed, "I know that at least in part my feelings were influenced in his favor and yes he is to blame for that but a small part of the blame lands on my doorstep. I'm a grown woman I should have known better then to just take his word about the blood and that's my own damn fault. Bill may have taken advantage of that or he may have truly believed my feelings for him were completely my own but he no more raped me than Jason has raped the numerous drunken women he has taken to his bed."

"Would you still say that if Jason took a virgin to his bed? When the woman was innocent in the truest sense of the word? Would you still say it wasn't rape if the woman was drunk and your brother sober?

I open my mouth to protest but close it abruptly as his words sink in. Was he right? Could I honestly say I would be ok with the situation he just described? No I know I wouldn't be I'd probably never talk to my brother again if he did something like that, but was it the same? Was anything Bill and I had real? No it was, I did love Bill, I still do, and I know he loves me but could I trust my feelings? Realizing that I had to trust in the fact that it was my choice to sleep with Bill, after all he didn't pressure me to or even ask to, or loose my mind from all the second guessing I ask, "Why are you so determined to make me believe he raped me?"

Eric steps closer to me, towering over me before saying, "Because that's what it was."

"No it wasn't," I protest shaking my head, "I felt for him, I feel for him, and who's to say those feelings aren't my own."

"Who's to say they're not from his blood," he retorts.

"No one Eric. No one can tell which feelings are my own and which were from the blood. Not you, not Bill, not even me. Maybe I never will, but I'm not gonna call what happened between Bill and I rape because its easier to put all the blame on him. I had my first boyfriend, we had sex, and I love him, but I cant, I wont, trust him anymore. That's what happened and arguing with me isn't going to change that."

Eric clenches his jaw and turns away from me, storming back into the bedroom muttering, "Fine."

I follow him demanding to know, "What is your problem Eric?"

"You're going to forgive him. You're excusing away his actions," he seethes not looking at me, instead glaring out the window.

"I'm not forgiving him Eric but I can't blame him for something I'm not even sure happened."

"I know what happened. He manipulated you into fucking him and that is inexcusable," he says turning to look at me pain and rage equally visible in his eyes, "No one has the right to use their influence to gain sexual power over another."

"Eric," I whisper horrified as I suddenly realize that he is not talking about Bill and I.

"Don't," he snaps his cold mask slamming back down into place, his clenching jaw the only visible sign of distress.

I ignore his demand and pace a hand on his arm asking, "Eric where you-? Did someone-?"

I gasp as I'm suddenly pressed up against the wall, Eric's large body pressed flush against my own his face inches from mine and his icy blue-green eyes flashing as he growls, "I said don't!"

"Oh Eric," I whisper sadness coloring my voice.

"Do not pity me, I don't need it nor do I want it," he hisses through clenched teeth.

"It's not pity Eric, but I do feel for you. Before Godric saved me in that basement I was almost-," I pause swallowing heavily before continuing by saying, "I know what its like to feel that helpless."

I jump, as his hands slam down on either side of my head, denting the wall as he growls, "I am not weak!"

"Of course not, you're the strongest vampire I know. I can hardly believe someone could hurt you like that."

"I was not, I am not, hurt," Eric says shifting slightly so one of his legs slides between my own, my eyes flutter and moisture pools between my legs as he pressed against me intimately. He smirks saying, "You want me."

"Don't change the subject Eric," I murmur.

"Admit you want me," Eric says bending his head and inhaling my scent at my neck before gently nibbling my ear, all the while rubbing his body against mine.

Confused by Eric's apparent 180 and growing more aroused by the second I push uselessly on Eric's shoulders trying to stay focused. I gasp as his tongue runs lightly down my neck and moan, "Eric stop."

He pulls back to look at me in the eye, smirking as he says, "You don't want that, not really. I can smell your want, your need."

"Doesn't matter what my body might want. You cant just call Bill a rapist, announce that you were a victim, and then just pretend nothing happened," I say knowing I made an impression when his eyes flash with anger.

"I am not a victim of anything, now will you stop trying to come up with a reason why you shouldn't do this and just admit that you need this," Eric growls wrapping an arm around my waist.

Eric I don't think I'm the one that needs this," I say smiling slightly as I feel the evidence of his need pressing against my hip, "regardless of who wants this or not, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Who said anything about sleep, I just want to have passionate primal sex with you."

"As flattering as that is I cant. I just broke up with Bill. I owe him more than that."

"You owe Bill nothing," Eric says cradling my face with his other hand.

"It's not right," I protest.

"How is taking what you want from life not right," Eric asks, "Why cant you just give into this?"

"Because you're just trying to have sex with me to avoid talking about your past," I say starting to get a little mad.

"You're right," Eric says, his eyes meeting my glare, "I don't want to talk, I don't want to feel, I just want to forget."

"Forget," I ask, "forget what?

"Forget everything," he whispers using the hand cradling my face to rub his thumb back and forth across my cheekbone, "Let me loose myself in you. Just forget everything except how good I can make you feel."

"I wish we could," I breathe. Within the next couple of seconds I'm face up on the bed, Eric's large muscular body pressing into every inch of my own, covering me.

"We can. We will," Eric vows and then his mouth crashes down onto my own, his tongue plundering my mouth, begging a response. Once again my hands rise up to his shoulders, but this time, I reciprocate.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Ok can you see why I had trouble with this? Eric was not cooperating with me, he's very difficult to write as emotional while still being Eric but I hope I did him justice. I was really nervous about writing such a sensitive topic but I felt it was needed. I always thought the whole blood influencing feelings thing was kind of hinky especially the fact that Sookie, a virgin, sleeps with Bill when they have barely known each other a week while having just drank gallons of his blood. Kind of gives me pause so needless to say Eric's argument is kind of on par with how I feel about the whole thing. Send me reviews I need them to survive also it gets you a new chapter which fyi I'm almost done writing :-D<strong>

**I'm going to try to post at least once a week from now on every other week will be the max you have to wait from now on, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- So if any of you are still reading this I'm pretty damn lucky and you are pretty damn awesome cause I really messed up. I promised you a new chapter in a week two weeks at most and its been two months. I can only say I'm really sorry I have no excuse except life got in the way. So I wont make anymore promises I can't keep I'll only say I will update as quickly as I can. Also you can thank vamplover669 for the shorter A.N. thanks to them I've learned the beauty that is private messaging lol. Now on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Eric's hands are everywhere at once and my own alternate between clenching his shoulders and gripping his upper arms trying to pull him impossibly closer.<p>

One of his hands slides down my thigh and hooks my leg over his hip. I wrap my other leg around him on my own and I feel him grin, briefly, against my mouth in response. Before I can scold him he grinds his arousal against my own causing me to throw my head back with something between a moan and a gasp. Never one to let opportunity pass him by Eric starts trailing cool kisses along my throat.

I start to yank on the bottom of his shirt trying, unsuccessfully, to pull it off of him. Humoring me, Eric pulls back and pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor. As a result of his upper body leaning back his lower half presses deliciously into my own.

Eric's hands land on my waist and he runs them along my sides until he reaches the upper edge of my dress. At which point, with a firm yank, he tears it from my upper body.

"Eric," I exclaim, shocked, trying to cover my bare breasts with my arms.

"Sookie," Eric replies gently moving my arms away, capturing my wrists with one hand over my head and breathes, barely audibly, "Perfect."

"What? Oh," I gasp as Eric's mouth covers my right breast while his other hand covers the left.

I moan, loudly, as his thumb runs roughly over one nipple while his blunt teeth, gently, pull on the other. I buck against him, roughly slamming into his arousal. In surprise, Eric releases my wrists and pulls his head back to stare at me his fangs clicking down. I reach out and yank his mouth down to my own; Eric offers no resistance to this. I run my tongue over one of his fangs and he shudders with pleasure. Encouraged I trail warm kisses along his jaw until I reach his neck and suck gently on it.

"Yes," Eric hisses bucking against me, holding my head to his neck and groaning, "harder."

I alternate between sucking and gently biting his neck as he reaches down and rips the remaining pieces of my dress off from around my hips. Eric's hand finds its way into the front of my panties and I release Eric's neck with a gasp as two long digits slide into me. As soon as it appeared his hand is gone from my panties and as I groan in protest Eric smirks down at me.

As I watch Eric brings up his hand and slowly sucks the two glistening fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and making a noise that can only be characterized as a groan. As I watch Eric methodically licks his fingers clean contently sighing, "Mmmmm."

Trying to avoid reacting to this erotic display I give a small frown saying, "You owe me a new dress."

"I'll buy you a whole fucking clothing store," he says trailing kisses down my body until he reaches my panties, which he unceremoniously rips off of me.

"Eric!"

"Probably a lingerie store as well," he says staring down at the most intimate part of me with a smirk.

As his head dips down I squeak, "What are you doing?"

Eric's mouth stops a bare inch from me and his eyes flick up to meet my own as he asks, "What? Bill never did this for you?"

"Did what," I ask nervously.

"This," Eric says slowly swiping his tongue along that warm wet part of me.

"Oh my God," I moan with pleasure then realizing Eric is staring at me smirking with an eyebrow raised waiting for my answer I slowly shake my head.

"Idiot," Eric mutters hooking my legs over his shoulders and saying, "How could anyone not want to spend a considerable amount of time feasting on you."

Before I can respond Eric buries his face between my legs and begins 'feasting' with vigor. As waves of pleasure roll over me I can barely process what happens as Eric alternates between teasing my clit and sliding his tongue in and out of me rapidly, mimicking sex. I clench the sheets beneath me and attempt to squirm to release some of the tension as I gasp, "Oh God!"

Eric shows me no mercy, not that I want any, as he uses his hands to keep me still and to angle my hips for easier access. Eric's relentless ministrations bring me to the brink of orgasm and I forget myself, releasing the sheets I twine my fingers into Eric's hair. This, thankfully, seems to encourage him as his pace quickens sending me over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm as I scream, "Oh God! Eric!"

As I come back to myself I find Eric looming over me, watching me, and licking his lips before saying, "Don't give up on me now lover, we're not nearly done yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say reaching out a hand to run my fingers through his hair. Eric leans into my touch turning his head slightly to press a light kiss to my wrist.

"Good," Eric says bringing his mouth down to my own for a deep kiss. I can taste myself on his lips and though I know no good Christian girl should, I find it a massive turn on. Then again no good Christian girl would find herself in bed with a thousand year old Viking vampire so maybe I wasn't a very good Christian.

I run my hands down his back exploring as my tongue battles Eric's. When my hands reach the waistband of his pants I break the kiss saying, "You're wearing way to much clothing."

"Then why don't you help me fix that," Eric says smirking as his lifts his body up just enough so I can reach between us. As I attempt to free him from his pants I bump against his jean covered arousal, causing Eric to let out a low hiss.

I finally succeed in unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and am about to pull them down off of him when I hear a voice from the doorway yell, "Hey Sook- OH SWEET BABY JESUS!"

In the seconds it take me to scream at the knowledge that someone else is in the room, Eric has managed to get across the room and his holding my brother up against the wall by his throat. Eric growls, "Don't you fucking knock?"

"Jason," I screech fumbling for the blankets to cover myself, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Naked? With a vampire who is not your boyfriend, he didn't glimmer you did he," Jason asks glaring seeming to have forgotten that he has an ancient Viking clutching his throat.

"Eric will you let him go," I demand to know.

Eric releases Jason and lets him slide to the floor as the vampire asks, "Glimmer?"

I ignore him, climbing off the bed a blanket firmly wrapped around me as I say, "You know that doesn't work on me Jason. And it's none of your business who I get naked with."

"Like hell it aint! I'm your brother and it's my job to look after ya," Jason insists.

"Then you clearly suck at your job," Eric mutters to himself but is loud enough for us both to hear, which is obviously what he intended.

"Stay out of this blondie," Jason snaps, "and fix your damn pants, no one wants to see that."

"Clearly Sookie does," Eric says smirking then apparently belatedly processing the first half of what Jason says, asks, "blondie?"

As much as I want to look down, and Eric's right I so do, I keep my gaze on Eric's face as he fixes his jeans then I turn back to Jason to ask, "What do you want Jason?"

"Other then to stop me from fucking your sister until she can barely walk," Eric asks smirking but clearly frustrated.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SOOK LIKE THAT," Jason yells.

"Eric," I gasp slightly horrified.

"Don't even try pretending you would love every second of it," he responds completely ignoring my brother.

Noticing Jason's face is slowly turning red with rage I distract him by asking, once again, "Jason why are you here?"

"I ran into Bill in the hallway, he said you were in here. You left your phone in my room earlier and it won't stop ringing," Jason says pulling the phone out his pocket before asking, "How come he was leaving without you?"

"We broke up," I say taking the phone as it starts to ring.

"See I told you so, damn thing keeps going off."

Pressing the answer key I hold my phone to my ear asking, "Yes?"

"Sook? Oh thank you God! Hookah will you please learn to answer your damn phone?"

"Lafayette? What's wrong?"

"I could tell you but there is no fucking way you'd believe me. I need to know when you gonna be coming home."

"I'm not sure. Is it Tara? Is she hurt?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean look Sook physically she fine but something aint right with her. Not just her, its like the whole fucking down has lost their God damn minds, I mean more so than usual. And it's all coming from that crazy bitch Maryann."

"Whoa slow down sweetie. What exactly is going on?"

The truth is I aint sure. Me and Lettie Mae had to kidnap Tara just to get her away from Maryann. We gots her up at my place now but its like she's possessed, like for real this time. Her eyes is all black and she keeps going on bout how they gonna sacrifice Sam to some god, some bull-horned god."

"A bull," I ask my whole body freezing, when Eric holds out his hand for the phone I give it to him.

"Hello sweetheart," Eric says smirking as Lafayette yelps, "Now tell me everything."

As Eric listens I search around the room for something to wear. Jason, noticing me frowning at the tattered remains of my dress, says, "Bill gave me your suitcase its in the living room."

I quickly drag the bag into the bathroom and change, hurrying back into the bedroom. Eric hands me back my phone grabbing his own off the nightstand. I put it to my ear asking, "Laff?"

"Sook, Eric says he's getting you guys back here ASAP. Whatever you do don't go to your house, you come straight here. You hearing me hookah, don't go anywhere near that mother fucking house. Maryann is staying there its way to fucking dangerous to go there."

"I understand. Stay safe," I say hanging up the phone.

"Pam," Eric barks into his phone, "Get over to Bon Temps find Sam Merlotte and bring him to Mr. Reynolds home. Don't argue just do it…it has to do with the creature from the woods…yes the one that attacked Sookie, now go."

"How many creatures from the woods are you guys looking for," I ask as he hangs up the phone.

"She enjoys being difficult," he says turning to face my brother he orders, "Go back to your room gather your things and head down to the lobby there will be a car waiting for you there."

Jason, surprisingly, does as he is told. As I move to follow him Eric's arm snaps out wrapping around my waist and pulls me flush against him. I turn my head to look back and up at him saying, "Don't even think about it I need to get home. Now!"

Eric does say anything, at least not to me. He does however bark still more orders into his phone arranging for a car and a plane ticket for my brother. Finally he places his phone in his pocket and hooks his arm under my knees smoothly sweeping me up into his arms.

"Eric what are you doing," I as he walks us to the window and opens it, somehow not jostling me in the process.

"I'm taking you back to Bon Temps."

"Then why'd you only book one plane ticket?"

"Because we don't need a plane."

Before I can ask what Eric means by that he places a foot on the window ledge and launches us out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Ok so originally I wanted to end this chapter with Jason walking in but one Jason wouldn't shut up and two you all would probably kill me if I made you wait so long and then gave you a small chapter and I kind of like living. Reviews keep me going please let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
